User talk:Trainer Micah/Archive 3
Archive 1 Reply Hello, Micah. What message are you referring to? I don't remember sending you a message recently, (unless you mean my response to your comment on the Mega Pokemon blog). Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 22:00, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, right, that one. I remember now. :) And thanks for the offer. My talk page isn't too full yet, but I'll keep that Talk Page archive offer in mind. I would like to archive it eventually when it gets too full. Best wishes, Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 22:21, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly know what a spiral code is (I don't have any either), but I already have both Mega Stones, as I own both X and Y. But thank you for the offer -- that was nice of you. :) Sure, perhaps we could battle sometime. I'll be pretty busy, but I'll let you know if I ever want to exchange friend codes and battle or trade. Later. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 00:03, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Adventures Wiki Could you clarify to me who Maple313 a.k.a. Matt is. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:36, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok and I read his post too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Adminship So, let me get this straight: you want more admins to watch over the Answers Wiki and you want me to propose which users are good candidates for it. Did I get the message straight? Energy ''X'' 18:49, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply From what I see, Nectaria would be your good candidate. I can't say for the others, but you might convince some to edit, like Ellis. Energy ''X'' 19:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Okay, got it. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 22:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Community Central Don't worry. I don't see him complaining there -- I checked. And even if he did, nothing would happen anyway. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 00:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, he's'' whining'' to EnergyX now, but he still can't do anything. . . How annoying. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 00:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mic I'm back for today only and I will be back later next week. I won't be joining Answers since I'm more devoted to a few Wiki's instead and I don't want to expand the sites I contribute too, thanks anyway. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Please Stop Micah, I know you meant well and that you were defending me -- but you're just making it worse. You're accidentally feeding the troll army. Don't post any more messages on my wall over there, okay? I ''was the one who deleted that whole message thread because I was being viciously attacked'' by all of Shade's sock-puppets and I just wanted to be left alone. . . He maliciously tried to restore it, and I had to delete it twice. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 22:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Good news! The'' Troll'' is gone forever'. I reported him to the head of the Wikia Staff, and "ShadeTroll" and all of his sock-puppets were '''infinitely banned' because he was indeed using sock-puppets and trolling, just like I suspected and experienced! So you don't have to worry anymore. :) Thanks for your care. Just wanted to let you know, so you don't worry. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 03:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok It's nice to hear that a fellow user here isn't permanently leaving. True so you know, She'll be like me she's not going to premanently leave here she's going to be like me as a user like i'll edit here for sometime once i feel *happy or tired* i'll stop and *eat something* then get on over on the *other wiki* so you know... She'll be like me as a user & you forgot your signiture whoever,, *yep laughing...*Trainer Micah (talk) 19:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC) good. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) It happened to you? Are you saying that he marked you as a spammer as well? (Ugh, what a mess. . .) Well, if that's the case, you must contact the Wikia Staff too and explain that a troll has listed you as a spammer, and ask them to remove that. I'm going to be very busy today, I have to get offline in a few minutes, so if you need help with contacting the Wikia Staff, please ask Energy or Shockstorm to instruct you. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 18:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to tell you something sad... Moonlit Sylveon will leave on this wiki! Please read the blog and comment on the recent news. Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 05:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Micah! Please go to Answers Wikia! I have made some changes to the main page! What do you think of it? Do you like it? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 17:32, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Broken file links Do not add that category to pages. If there are actual broken file links on a page, then that category will be added automatically. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:07, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I see, thank you for letting me know Shockstorm, Do we have a category for this yet just woundering? it's called "pages that don't exist". If not: Can you create this category into where it can going two ways on here is my example: it'll be like adding it automatially for you users who are speedy user's kinda like you it's like you said above ^ *looking at your message*. And then there are users like me who can just add them via category section below like me as a user it could help you all in a huge way i might add. I've been noticing there is some "broken links" on some pages on here we need to fix okay how manny there are i can't tell but there is alot of them i wish to add this category so we can fix it up on the pages there on. So you kinda know let me know what you think of my "idea" and i'll chat with you later alright Kind Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:04, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please Please stop replying to almost everything I post on a users talk wall. You don't need to restate what I said above while adding that you agree. Also don't put "me and Yoponot forgive you" because I never said if I forgave him or not. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 23:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Thank you for letting me know Yoponot. Thanks for your reply! *I'll stop okay* so you know thanks. Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 00:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. '''Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:You mean the Demo? Yes I do have a Pokémon.com account and I was asking about the UK postal code and e-mail address. Pokemonfan201 (talk) 21:37, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:16, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Micah, I'm going to ask you some questions. Where you have been :(? I send you some messages on Pokémon Answers and you didn't answer them :(. Please come back because I'm going to tell you that I became an admin on Pokémon Wiki. Are you happy that I became an admin on another Pokémon Wiki :(? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 13:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) To Nectaria - Hey sorry i've been offline for a while just now getting back with you to let you notice that i got your information on pokemon answers wikia and i see with Ellis99 and also yes i am happy for you as a admin of pokemon answers wikia way to go on becoming a admin here.. What i've been upto now and days are simple! Anime on Pokemon Vortex and Work with everyday life stuff i have to do so sorry if i haven't replied in a long mega long tme so you notice - i'll hope to chat with you soonish. If not i hoping by May 2015 i'll be able to chat with you all again when i have free time when i come back to this wiki or on pokemon answers wiki alright! so you notice...-sorry Kind Regards sorry for a long leave...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:57, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Micah, I'm so glad that you're back :). *shedding a few tears of joy* We-welcome back :') *wiping a few tears*. I was worried about you because I thought that you will never come back :). OK, I see! Thanks for your reply and Merry Christmas to you ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 18:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Micah! I noticed that you came back again but there some things that I was upset with you. You didn't reply me to my last message and you didn't write any comments to my blogs anymore. I would be very happy if you comment in one of my blogs like this one. If you choose this blog then it's better to write a kind comment instead of a rude comment because I'm afraid that you will disagree with me :(. *puppy eyes* Please :(? Nectaria (talk) 02:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, what's done is done. But from what I see, she is gone from the whole Wikia network, than just this site. There could be much deeper reasons than that. '''Energy ''X 15:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :We've put our differences behind now and work together we want. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:32, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I see okay then, If she's gone from the whole wikia network is there any chance for me to become a admin on here as a user not to be totally active just simi-actve doing anime & blog's or something like that, :& I see Ellis99 just make sure you don't cause any troubles in the years to come that i only worry on ' :'And "Deeper Reasons" i see maybe she doesn't have any computer doing every things were there is no computer so i guess it is okay to demote her on here *sigh* i wish she was more active as a user instead of inactive...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::We've been great for nearly about a year. I would be nice if she came to back to help us out, but that's her decision and we should respect it. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:57, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah! So True i've messaged her on Answers i hope she get's the message i'll respect decision if she come's back if not oh well i respect it thank Ellis99..Trainer Micah (talk) 16:36, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Your welcome :) You should edit more here as there could be some potential in you that we haven't seen :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:48, May 28, 2016 (UTC) It feels a little unorganized to me. Justin Holland (talk) 17:36, June 1, 2016 (UTC) I see and yes it does kinda feel a little to alot unorginized but hey for a guy "like me" who's been watching since day one you get know how many move's he's used since back then..Trainer Micah (talk) 18:13, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply If you think so, why not adding them yourself, then? Energy ''X'' 08:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty then..& Thank you for the reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:17, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I would contact JrMime (I think is his name) who is normally seen on Community Wikia or ask a staff member there. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :JrMime is the only active bureau there. You should message him on Community as creating a blog would be a waste of time. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:55, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Right, I'ma doing that now...messaging him now..Trainer Micah (talk) 17:00, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Done i've also requested other admin users demotions as well not on here though on answers so that away we will not have worry on whois active/inactive on there as a old user/admin alright... hope i did it right?.? & oh thanks Ellis99..Trainer Micah (talk) 17:35, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:41, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't believe Yoponot said that to me? I didn't even notice it of him. Also, I have no idea to how many he has said it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Ah! alrighty then thanks for your reply Lord just making sure if a user says "I want to be (a) admin" no more then twice make sure a user only says that twice other wise, It'll be annoying hearing it over & over again so you kinda notice, I feel like i should making you all a "requestable blog" i got one on answers wiki that i feel it might come in handy on here, If that okay with you that is if you can let me know i'll add on here thanks & Kind Regards.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, yes, you can make the poll on your blog. Energy ''X'' 21:12, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I see i got your message thank you for your reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:46, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply No, the news hasn't been updated for a long time. It's because there isn't anyone that would want to update it. Energy ''X'' 08:48, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Not yet. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:07, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:14, August 11, 2016 (UTC) You're very welcome! I think Pikachu will have an Alolan form, but until it's been officially confirmed, we need to leave it like that. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 03:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi Micah! I'm not active on that wiki anymore so I think you should ask JrMime who can be found on Community Central and on Pokemon Answers if you search for him. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:23, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Can you be more specific as to what information you're referring to? Maybe a direct link to it?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:50, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:39, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Info Unless you are providing a valid link, do not add speculative information. :No problem, happy editing, bud. Reply I am unsure of what you mean. Re:Conference It's over, Ash already lost and will continue Aloha region and others, and others, and others, and other time. So I have to renounce Pokemon Wiki, I can not continue like this. I quit. XavierPanama (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:? *Huh* Whatever. And I said: I quit to Pokemon Wiki, I can not continue like this. I quit and It's over. XavierPanama (talk)